wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gem Dragons AU
Oof old au, needs revamp, but is still open This is an AU (and a crossover with Steven Universe) created by MorphoTheRainWing, and inspired by One Crazy Artist's Dragon Universe roleplay (although it is in a different universe). Anyone may make an OC in it (and is encouraged to) as long as they ask permission and fill out the form below. If you make an OC and fill out the form, they will be added to the list of characters. You may make a page for the character if you so wish. This is a big WIP, but a roleplay may be created for it at some point. You don't have to know Steven Universe, anyone can join if they think it seems interesting and have read the page. OC Fillout Form Name (can be named after their gemstone or a typical name for their tribe) Gender Tribe (any Pyrrhian tribe or a hybrid or fusion, no Pantalans or fanon) Gemstone Faction (any Diamond or a Crystal Gem, or neutral) Other (if they're an Off-Color or fusion or anything else important) General This is an AU where dragons have a gemstone (that somewhat matches their colors) anywhere on their body, which gives them different powers depending on the gemstone and the ability to fuse with other dragons temporarily and summon a unique weapon. Pyrrhia is ruled by the Diamonds: White Diamond the IceWing, Yellow Diamond the SandWing, and Blue Diamond the SeaWing. The IceWings and NightWings serve under White Diamond, the SandWings, MudWings, and SkyWings serve under Yellow Diamond, and the SeaWings and RainWings serve under Blue Diamond. They are currently in a somewhat shaky alliance. There used to be another Diamond, Pink Diamond the RainWing, but she was (supposedly) killed. The Diamonds and most dragons who serve under them hate hybrids and fusions of different tribes, and they are forbidden. They also hate and forbid "Off-Colors," which are dragons born with mutations like having two heads. Fusions of different tribes have multiples of body parts, like eyes, wings, or tails. There is also a society called the Crystal Gems, led by Rose Quartz the RainWing. The Crystal Gems are a rebel society who fight against the strictness of the Diamonds, and fight for the freedom of Off-Colors, hybrids, and fusions. Some dragons (usually Off-Colors or fusions or hybrids) have escaped from the Diamonds, but have become neutral and aren't associated with any faction, and live alone or with a small group of other neutrals. Moonborns, firescales, and other such things do not exist in this universe, although those powers can be granted by certain gemstones and are not considered unusual. Unlike in Steven Universe, dragons can be any gender. Dragons hatch out of eggs like in canon WoF. RainWings can still change color, but only in colors in the spectrum of their gemstone. For example, a Rose Quartz RainWing could change to any shade of pink or white, but not to green. Characters Peach Aventurine, nonbinary, SandWing/RainWing, neutral, fusion, made by One Crazy ArtistCategory:Alternate Universes Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Genre (Crossover)